edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Samedi Fëanor
Personality Fëanor himself would only consider a few words worthy of having the right to describe him, but to the public, he is kind, caring and merciful. He takes pride in his sorcery, and in his own abilities, but not so much that he wouldn't resort to trickery if need be. He must always be one step ahead, that is his one ideal, but surprisingly, he enjoys being outdone, even though he would do anything to regain the advantage. The daily life of a King is not enough to amuse his madness, sitting in a throne all day, and so he often sneaks out to parade himself around town in armour, as a commoner, easily shifting his mannerisms to match, aided by his manipulative nature. If met in person without his disguise, he is a true role model of the Elves that have been witnessed in the fantasy lore and fiction in our world, but few would realize how his mask hides a twisted maw, hidden so well that not even his sisters, the closest people to him, realize it. Brutal, when he can afford it, cunning, remorseless and unforgiving. But, as many would be surprised to know, he is none of those to his sisters. Yes, some would say his sisters are indeed his weak point. He is uncompromising when it comes to his sisters. His affection borders on obsession, strong enough that he killed his brothers so that they wouldn't steal his sisters from him. However, as with most of his actions, even that had more than one objective. He single-handedly wiped out his competition to the Throne. He cares about his sisters, and wives, Emilia and Elanor more than he cares for anyone but himself, but even that affection may have its limits if it harms him too much. That is the kind of man he is, willing to sacrifice anything for his own sake, no matter the value it holds. Despite his seemingly dormant insanity, in many aspects, he is a normal man, especially with his love for music, and his eagerness to learn it. Fëanor is often found humming out melodies, or playing them out on the flute when he has it... but he still hasn't found a single symphony as soothing as the bloodcurdling scream as he extinguishes someone's life, slowly, painfully, and sadistically. Story Come one, come all, gather ‘round! It’s time for a story! This time, it’s a story of the southernmost nation known to man, of the Land of Elves. I know, I know, they’re insufferable bastards, but I bring you reason to hope that not all hope is lost! I bring you a tale of the King of Alfenheim, King Fëanor, known to his people as a Dragon Slayer, a Merciful King, and handsome enough to put the pompous royal lot here to shame! Chronicled to have been born 230 years ago, that’s more than twice how long we lot live! Born a royal, he was the youngest of three brothers, and two sisters, third in line to the throne. He was said to be the darling of the family, doted on by everyone, perhaps that is why it surprised everyone when he… No no! I’m getting ahead of myself. As I was saying, he has had his fair share of loss, at least enough for one of those feminine tree humpers! His older brother, Second in Line to the throne, died due to mysterious circumstances, surely the work of those Dark Mage Scum... So, as I was saying, he was the youngest, everyone saw him as the weakest and most vulnerable of the royals. His eldest brother, on the other hand, was known as the strongest of the three brothers, that is why he was allowed to tame a Dragon! We’ve all heard of them, big, scaly monsters, said to be vicious in the wild, but noble and refined when tamed by the Elves, makes you wonder what they do, eh? Almost makes me sorry for those scaly bastards. His eldest brother, perhaps in an attempt to impress his lover, chose the wildest, most ferocious, and most untameable Dragon in the forest. To see such a spectacle, a whole crowd gathered in the forest when he was taming the beast, eager to see the Prince succeed. Unknown to any, Lord Fëanor had snuck out of the castle to blend in with the crowd. And he almost did, too! Alas… The Dragon attacked, just when the Prince let down his guard… The whole crowd was stunned! All that gathered were the peasants, no one dared to try themselves against the Dragon that just killed the Prince. But Lord Fëanor, in an outburst of rage and passion, leapt towards the Dragon, burying his longsword in its eye, battering it with rocks, nay! Boulders! Weaving around the Dragon’s attacks, and in a swift motion, climbed atop the Dragon, plunging his weapon into its head! The whole city was in mourning, but what could be done? Even the Elves have no magic to bring back the dead. Yet, at the same time, the Elves had a new Prince to look forward to, a Prince that was strong, and kinder for it, for as he bathed in the blood of his kill, he wept, both for the loss of his Brother, and even for the Dragon that lost its life. He wept over what he had done, and he wept all he could, but he could never bring back either. This was over a hundred years ago, but I reckon he still remembers that day brighter than any else… The End! Now, here’s my hat, I’d appreciate some coppers, if you could spar- eh? You there, in the white armor, something funny going on here, sir? Eh? Oh. I’m sorry sir, I di-'' ''Thank you, sir, thank you. H-how generous of you, but I can’t say I’ve ever seen that coin ‘round these parts…. It’s worth a silver, you say? Why, thank you very much, sir, I may just be able to feed my kids today! C’mon you lot, that doesn’t mean you can’t cough up some coppers, does it?! Resources The Royal Palace, The Alfen Army, and technically everything else under the boundaries of Alfenheim. Equipment and Weaponry He prefers using his sorcery to confuse the enemy, if he can afford it, and to get in close. Therefore, he owns quite a few swords, royal weapons in quality, but among them, only one can be called a true weapon worthy of a King. The Elven crafted sword long passed down his family, Andúril. It is a single-handed sword enchanted deeply with an enchantment which allows its user to run across surfaces with no worry for gravity. It allows the user to run slightly faster than normal on whatever surface they please, given they still have a hold on the sword, whether going up, down or horizontal. As expected, he owns Elven armour, but also non-elven Armor. It is a primarily white suit of armour of completely normal stats and of Gaian origins, he uses Alter Self to fit into the armour, which he uses for his disguise. A white wooden flute, embellished with a graceful vine-like design around the circumference of the shaft. A platinum engagement ring, with a 24-carat blue diamond which he wears on his ring finger. One of the only three in the world. Specialisations Swordfighting, Music (Particularly the Flute), Deception. He also seems to be quite experienced in the field of Torture. Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer Category:Imperial Sorcerers